Xavier Bogard
is a character from the anime Beyblade Burst Turbo. He fights with his Beyblade Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword before upgrading it to Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword. Appearance Xhan is a short, fair-skinned boy with gray, spiked-up hair and turquoise eyes. He has two sets of clothing, the first one appears militaristic: a dark-red tunic with jet-black cuffs and gold borders and shoulder straps, two gold fourragère attached to the right shoulder strap from the front and back that meet in the right tunic's inner flap, a blue sash attached to the left shoulder strap that has a medium-blue button with two red and white small sashes, and the blue sash's end is fastened to the waist by a turquoise-blue belt, jet-black shorts with gold borders, black shin-high socks with blue strips at the cuff and red stripes below it, and brown shoes with red stripes at the base. He has an "X" style buckle on his belt and a red "X" on each lapel. When not beyblading, Xhan wears a medium-blue robe with a white fluffy border and a red-violet interior, and walks with a white claymore sword-style cane with dark-blue gems. Xhan's second attire is his training clothes: a worn-out honolulu-blue gi with rips and the sleeves torn off at the shoulders, a jet-black belt, jet-black shoes and white wraps on the forearms and ankles. Personality Xhan is a calm and friendly individual with an adventurous personality, as shown when he found an ancient sword. He is shown to take training and battling very serious. He also has a good sense of humor, something he picked up from his mentor, Xander Shakadera. Xhan has also been shown to be altruistic and willing to put others before himself, as he once saved Naru from falling into a trap on the ghost pirate ship. Biography Background ''Beyblade Burst Turbo'' Beyblades * Buster Xcalibur 1' Sword: Xhan's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo. * Buster Xcalibur 1'Dagger Sword: Xhan's primary Beyblade in Beyblade Burst Turbo with the Dagger Disc Frame added. Special Moves *Double Impact *Triple Impact *Fourth Impact: While Xcalibur is in Buster Mode the point on the 1' Forge Disc and the edge on the Sword Performance Tip align, creating 4-point attacks to deal massive damage. *Fifth Impact: By inserting a Dagger Frame on the 1' Forge Disc, Xcalibur's alignment of the 1' Forge Disc, with the frame, and the edge on the Sword Performance Tip creates a 5-point attack, dealing even more damage than the Fourth Impact. Battles Relationships Xander Shakadera When Xhan found a legendary sword, he met up with Xander and inspired him to forge Xhan's found sword into a beyblade. Xander is Xhan's mentor and Xhan looks up to him. Gallery For a full gallery of images of Xhan, see Xhan Bogard/Gallery. Trivia *Xhan's Japanese voice actor, Natsuki Hanae got a role as this character because of his love to Beyblade since childhood. *The outer part of Xhan's robe has a checkered design in the manga, but in the anime it is solid blue. *Xhan owns a gold Level Chip on Buster Xcalibur. References Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters